And I'm Not Alone
by Brooke Lyn
Summary: The winds coming off of the water were much like the emotions that had buried themselves deep into him. Cold and violent. Standalone.


Title: And I'm Not Alone

**Author**: Brooke Lyn

**Date Posted**: June 5, 2006

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**:And you'll sing me to sleep, you'll sing to me gently, and I'm not alone

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Spot Conlon he belongs to Disney and Newsies. I do not own the song "Sing Me to Sleep" belongs to Waking Ashland.

* * *

The wind whipped violently around Spot Conlon's legs as he sat perched on a crate. His cool blue eyes, which had long since faded into a dull grey, scanned the churning water's of the East River. A deep sigh ripped itself out of his chest. The winds coming off of the water were much like the emotions that had buried themselves deep into him. Cold and violent.

A shiver passed through his small frame as a different feeling slid over his grief-stricken body. His eyes darted around trying to peer through the shadows to find the source of his heightened senses. He could feel the presence of another person; he could feel their eyes locked onto him. The feeling was familiar and haunting to him yet his mind was screaming at him that it was impossible.

_There is something  
Watching, waiting  
There is something  
Passing, casting these shadows  
How they make their way into my mind_

_...  
_

Spot looked at the small figure on the bed as anguish filled his body. The once beautiful girl seemed to be disappearing before his eyes as the disease worked its way through her body. The once shinning soft brown hair now lay dull and limp against the white pillow which matched the pallor of her once rosy skin. A whimper escaped through her lips causing him rush over to her side. He gathered up her frail frame into his arms as her desperate eyes locked onto his. Her eyes once a brilliant jade color had long since faded into pools of fear and pain. His lips moved against her hair, "its ok, I am not going to leave you, you are not alone." Face buried in her hair he softly sang to her a lullaby he remembered his mother singing to him when she tucked him into bed. He kept her body cradled close to his chest as she slipped into a deep peaceful sleep her breathing slowing until it left her like a whisper in the night.

_And you'll sing me to sleep  
You'll sing to me gently  
And you'll sing me to sleep  
You'll sing to me  
And I'm not alone_

_...  
_

Spot had made his way back to his room trying to shake the eerie feeling that had taken control of his body since that moment on the dock. The moon shined through his window casting a cool blue glow onto his bed as he dropped his worn shirt to the floor before sliding his weary body onto the cool sheets. His senses working themselves into overdrive as the sweet familiar sent wafted out of the pillow he clutched to his chest. Eyes widening as he heard his name whispered softly through his room. He sat up looking in the direction of the pale light bathed window. He pleaded with the room to tell him what was going on. Who was there? What did they want with him? Haven't he lost enough, why was it necessary to make him go crazy and take away his sanity as well? The soft whispering voice soothed over his frazzled nerves again as he realized who the sweet soft voice belonged to.

_There is something  
Shining, calling my name  
And who are you, what do you want?  
I'll claim nothing  
When you're whispering  
The truth has made its way into my head_

He lay himself back onto the pillow again as a sweet gentle melody filled the air of his stuffy room. Her soft voice worked through every part of his body as he felt his long dark eyelashes flutter before resting softly against the dark purple circles that outlined his eyes contrasting against his smooth pale skin. His body relaxed as his breathing evened out and sleep finally claimed the run down weary body for the first time in weeks.

_And you'll sing me to sleep  
Sing to me gently  
And you'll sing me to sleep  
Sing to me gently  
And you'll sing me to sleep  
Sing to me gently  
And you'll sing me to sleep  
Sing to me gently_

A gentle breeze ruffled the curtains of the tightly closed window as a pale dainty hand caressed the cheek of the sleeping young man. A calm smile graced the beautiful face of the young girl as her sparkling green eyes remained fixed on the now peaceful form in the bed. "I will never leave you, you are not alone." She whispered; her long brown hair fluttered around her face as the sweet melody began to flow from her pale lips once again.

_And I'm not alone _


End file.
